


Santa Cruz Diet

by Maritiarty



Series: Klance AU Stories [3]
Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Dark Comedy, F/M, Happy Murder Family, Heavy gore, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Santa Clarita AU, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty
Summary: Married realtors, Keith and Lance, who are living a quiet life, raising their teenage daughter in Santa Cruz, California. Their world unexpectedly changes when Keith goes through a dramatic transformation that sends him down a road of death and destruction -- but leaves him looking and feeling better than ever.[WIP]





	Santa Cruz Diet

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off the shows Santa Clarita Diet and Voltron: Legendary Defender. (obviously)  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own either.

This is a work in progress.

I'm currently swamped with other things, but I just wanted to post this & see if anyone likes the idea.

Whether you do or not, it's gonna be done :P


End file.
